


Banana

by FangQueen



Series: Daily Deviant's 11th Birthday Bash [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco doing lascivious things to a banana, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teasing, Underage Sex, sexual suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: “Ron? Ronald! Hello there! Are you alright?”





	Banana

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant’s Birthday Party in March-April of 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/), for the [Dirty Drabble/Drawble Days](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/694393.html) portion of the fest, in response to the prompts for Day 5, which were two pictures: one of bananas, and the other of a strange vaginal-looking fruit that I forget the name of.
> 
> This isn’t the first time I’ve written Draco teasing a bloke by practically fellating his food, and I doubt it’ll be the last.

“Ron? Ronald! Hello there! Are you alright?”

The ginger in question had ignored his best friends’ attempts to get his attention for the past several minutes, his eyes glassy and dazed and fixed on a point far beyond their heads. But now that Hermione had all but crawled across the table to wave her hand in his face, he’d snapped out of it, looking between her and Harry as if he’d completely forgotten they were even there.

They could see him fidget in his seat, biceps flexing as if he was smoothing his hands across his lap under the table. Then, with another furtive glance across the Hall, he suddenly said in an anxious rush, “I-I have to use the loo. See you in class,” and he was off, speeding for the exit with his bookbag held protectively over his crotch.

Frowning, they both turned around, sights landing upon a particular blonde Slytherin who was watching Ron’s retreating back, absentmindedly twirling a banana between his puckered lips. Gray eyes shifting away from the door once again, he caught the pair of Gryffindors staring and, without missing a beat, bit off a large piece of his fruit and sent a self-satisfied wink their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
